


Burn In Shallow Water

by Morrigan_Healy



Series: Bandom Oneshots [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy





	Burn In Shallow Water

The young girl had never been more afraid in her life. She'd gone to a party at this big mansion in Chicago, rumors had swirled about that it had long been inhabited by vampires, of course no-one knew for sure. After the party, a young man had asked her to dance to a song he'd written, entitled After The Last Midtown Show.

As they danced, he sang, her heartstrings tugging at the gently notes, her gaze watching his, waiting to see if they would led to the inevitable. As the song ended and he held her, he leaned in and his lips brushed against hers, then her neck. A sudden jolt of pain, and she felt nothing.

She returned home later that evening after her father told her the door was open and proceeded to make dinner for herself. Her father walked in as she was watching TV. He took one look at her, and went to his room. She heard banging around as he grabbed something, then came back downstairs, footfalls hurried, as though he was in danger.

"Go back from where you came, demon, and return my daughter." He demanded a small vial in his hand.

"Dad, it's me!" The girl tried explaining, but her father unscrewed the vial's cap.

"I banish you, now leave this house!" Now, the girl's father was very religious, believing in demons and possession. But AJ had done nothing wrong except go to a party. Had that been it?

"Dad, all I did was go to a party!" She cried as he flung his hand out, the contents of the bottle spilling over her. She began to scream in pain as the droplets of water on her skin began to singe, although each droplet was a tiny fireball. AJ coiled back and ran for the door. She had to go back to the mansion, find out why she was being turned away. And she ran, until she reached the oak doors. When they were opened, she found that same man looking at her, concern written all over his pretty face.

"Adeline...how nice to see you! Do come in..." he invited, offering a hand. She took it at once and then realized why he looked so familiar. He was William Beckett, lead singer of the Academy Is...' a local Chicago band. He looked at her arm and then shook his head, "Will they never learn?"

"What?" She asked, confused. To her dismay, William lifted her into his arms, and began to walk.

"Hey, where are we-"

"Micheal, go find us some food for tonight, will you? She's going to need it when we're through," William called to someone down the hall.

"I'll get right on that." She sensed something was wrong almost immediately, and began to cry.

"Oh, sugar don't cry...I know this is all new for you but you'll get used to it here..." William was saying. AJ's had spun. What the hell did he mean? After a few moments of her not saying anything, he sighed.

"It's never easy for the newborns…the party earlier? I…I'm looking for someone I can trust, share my life with…essentially, a partner. Vampires often get lonely over time, seeing as we live forever while our loved ones age and die….I needed someone I could turn, make them become like me. You were her."

"I…I was?"

"Sshh…" he put a finger against her lips, smiling, revealing fangs. So the rumors had been true about vampires inhabiting the mansion. AJ automatically tensed in his arms, internally freaking out.

"It's okay…I won't hurt you. We have to get that stuff off you though, or it'll get into your bloodstream and then you'll die."

"What will?" She asked shakily, as she realized they'd walked into a bathroom. William held her effortlessly with one arm as he reached to turn the shower on.

"I'll explain later, time is a factor, my dear." AJ's eyes widened. Great. More water. Was this going to burn as well? As William turned to carry her and set her down into the shower, she looked in the mirror and screamed. Her eyes were blood-red, and I don't mean blood-shot. Her irises were totally red, with small black pupils.

"Ssshhh…it's alright, this isn't going to hurt, I promise…." William tried to sooth as he stepped into the shower, still holding her, perhaps seeing it as an easier way then simply dropping her in the tub. AJ found herself able to stand, balancing against the towel rack, looking nervously up at William. His almost shoulder-length brown hair was getting soaked by the water, as was the suit he wore, and AJ was sure if he didn't get out soon that it would be ruined.

"See?" he started, voice gentle, trying to coax her forward, "It doesn't hurt." AJ tilted her head, confused. Had that water her father used been special? Listening to William, she stepped forward as he turned, allowing the water to hit her body.

He was right. And as William hand's ran through her hair, then to her sides to lift the faded navy blue tee off her body, and then turned her to undo her jeans and slip them down around her ankles leaving her in only a bra and underwear, she realized this water was cleansing the effects of the stuff her father had used, that William had only been trying to tell her that all along. She lifted her head to look into his brown eyes, noticing the smile on his lips. Absentmindedly she made the move he'd used first at the party, leaning in and kissing him. And as the water rolled off her back, she realized something that was a relief.

It didn't burn.

Adeline Jeanette shivered as William undressed her, lifting the blouse off her with ease. He slipped her skirt off along with her leggings, and then kissed her, pulling her closer despite her protests. His hands moved from her hips to behind her back, unclipping her bra. After this had been done, he pulled back to look at her, almost smiling as she slipped her underwear off and threw them in the laundry basket.

"Now, Adeline, I didn't want to do this," he started, sounded like he was chastising a five year who had their hand caught in a cookie jar, "But you need to learn." She whimpered as he turned the shower on, the sound of the water making her flinch. She remembered the night she'd been brought to the mansion; William had forced her in the shower to get rid of the holy water on her skin. But this was different.

"Go on." He encouraged, kissing her nose almost in a playful manner, although she knew better to think that. As soon as AJ felt the water hit her, she froze in place. This water was freezing cold!

"W-William, how l-long do I h-have to be in h-here for?"

"Wash your hair, and I'll see." AJ's lip curled in a snarl. 'Way to not get an answer.' She thought bitterly, dipping her head back into the spray only to whimper again at the sting. After she had washed her hair, she looked at herself. Her pale body had goosebumps along every inch of skin, and her nipples had hardened to small pink nubs. She couldn't get used to the water, not at all.

"C-can I-I g-get o-out y-yet?" She stammered, wanting to wrap herself in a towel and be done with this.

"Not yet, darling. A few more minutes." William answered, and she could've sworn she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"But B-Bilvy, I w-want to g-get out n-now!" she whined, before slapping a hand over her mouth. Had she honestly just used his nickname? She knew he hated it, knew that the one and only time she was ever allowed to say it was when she had no control of her body, during those nights where she could scream it at the top of her lungs before he kissed her, kept her quiet as their passions raged. And before she knew what hit her, William had pulled back the curtain and stuck his face in to look at her, eyes daggers piercing her soul.

"Adeline Jeanette, what did I say about calling me that?" he asked quietly, his voice deadly.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry! William I-I i-it j-just-"

"Don't tell me it just 'slipped out'. You're better than that, Adeline. And just for that, I think I'll leave your desires be for the night," he mused gleefully.

"You bastard!" AJ choked out before she realized what she'd said. At once she fell to her knees in the tub, palms pressed against her ears in effort to make the ringing in them stop. That was one of the things about the Dandies, their telekinetic powers also included being able to mess with one's hearing as well as their thoughts. William was the strongest and had far more developed abilities than the younger vampires.

"You would that since you're the beta you would learn not to anger your alpha. I would suggest you take that last comment back if you want to see the others tonight," he bargained telepathically, the ringing gradually subsiding.

"F-Fine…j-just l-let m-me out…" she whimpered, head in her hands. She looked up just to see him nod, and then she stood, shakily stepping out of the shower into the towel he held. She glared at the shower as William wrapped the towel around her, every few seconds murmuring something to the effect of how good she had behaved or how proud he was that she had learned her lesson. Finally he turned her around to look at him.

"But as punishment for saying that name you know I cannot stand outside of its set conditions, we will go three nights without intimate behavior, do I make myself clear?" he demanded, gaze unwavering as he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, not expecting them to be turning glassy as they now were.

"Yes, William." She sighed, dropping her head and turning away to walk into the master bedroom, to find some suitable pajamas that would warm her, as she was going without William's touch for the next few days. After getting dressed, she headed into the hallway. She didn't know why she felt so…angry all of a sudden, but she felt herself saying things to William she'd knew she'd regret.

"William, take a long walk off the shortest pier you can find." She told him sharply, clearly pissed off.

"What was that?" William asked, grabbing for her wrist, which she pulled away, aiming to head into the foyer to be by the other Dandies.

"Take a long walk, off a short pier. It's quite simple." She restated, turning to face him.

"No, dear, it's not. Why are you so…upset with me?" He asked, slightly confused.

"I'm not mad at you, it's what you did." She answered finally, and then AJ more or less stomped downstairs, refusing to stop and listen to anything else William was saying

Micheal Guy Chislett and the rest of The Academy Is….were downstairs, watching one of the many TVs in the mansion. Brendon Urie and the rest of Panic at the Disco were on the couch opposite them. As soon as they saw AJ, they knew something was up. Instead of the normal black lace babydoll she wore to bed, tonight she wore something different. She still wore the babydoll, but underneath it she had plush pajama pants, and on top she wore one of William's old ordinary human attire, it being a faded Chicago Blackhawks jersey.

"Adeline?" Chislett asked uncertainly as she lifted her head to look at him, her hazel eyes before he realized what happened, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Uh…" the startled Aussie was at a loss for words. She was William's, not his. But why was she like this?

"Pick her up," Carden suggested from Chislett's other side. Nodding, he lifted AJ into his arms with ease, grabbing for a blanket to wrap it around her. She continued to sob, hiccupping every now and then.

"Hey," he started, one hand setting on her back to rub it in soothing circles, "What happened? Come on, you can tell me…" he coaxed, lifting her head off his shoulder. She looked at him and shook her head, and Chislett heard, "It's a-about William….I can't. If I tell…" through broken sobs.

"Yes, you can. He can't hurt you, he's already turned you." He reassured.

"I…I…I-" AJ looked into his eyes, seeing true concern. William had never shown any sort of emotion towards her, other than that he wanted her to be happy, but didn't really care how it happened. And then she leaned in and kissed him, her smaller lips fitting almost perfectly against his own. Chislett automatically closed his eyes, feeling her turn to press herself against him. She moaned softly and he felt her lips open slightly, just enough to where he could lick her bottom lip, ease another moan out of her. He didn't hear Brendon's wolf-whistle of appreciation, didn't hear Sisky's warning. All he knew was that AJ was displaying a weakness, and perhaps acting on her true desires. When she finally pulled back, panting slightly, she smiled.

"Sorry…I don't know what caused me to act this way…" she apologized, snuggling closer to Chislett, her blonde locks falling in front of her face.

"It's okay, you just need to explain what you were going to before you….that." He replied, laughing.

"Oh…alright. But you have to promise, you can't tell William I've said this…" He nodded, and noticed the others were leaning in, wanting to hear the story.

"William actually punished me. Said he'd had enough of my whining that we never really spend time together – I'm more or less his arm candy, and I said I felt the 'nightly engagements' weren't emotionally satisfying, rather he was just going through the motions."

"So what does that have to do with-" Sisky started before Adeline continued.

"He threw me in a cold shower, Adam. No hot water at all. I'm talking Alaska out in the snow naked cold."

"Oh."

"You don't want to do that, normal humans – they'll go into shock if they're in they're too long. Me, well, it just served to piss me off. And furthermore, I made the mistake of saying something I shouldn't've which is kinda why I kissed you," she explained to Chislett before adding, "As a result, William's saying we have no intimate contact for three nights. That's going to be sort of hard for me…."

"You're awfully warm now," Chislett said, feeling her forehead.

"If I tell you why, don't be a typical guy and assume I'll sleep with you."

"So why?" Carden asked, tilting his head.

"I'm….I'm in heat."

"You're-" AJ slapped a hand over Carden's mouth.

"If you even say what I think you're going to, I'll make sure your suit doesn't make it out of the drycleaners." She threatened, almost smiling. Carden nodding, shutting up.

"So…you kissed me because you're being denied intimacy…and you're in season…sounds like a bad idea," Chislett said.

"Oh come on! William doesn't have to know! I can be quiet!"

"I don't have to know what, darling?" William asked, standing in front of her and Chislett. She turned to look at him, "Like I told you before. Long walk, short pier." And then she got up to go to the kitchen.

But as she walked away, she was pretty sure she saw Chislett wink.


End file.
